


Free Love

by bendleshnitz1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Chan, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Slash, Time Travel, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendleshnitz1/pseuds/bendleshnitz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley Twins have a new invention that enables people to fulfill their deepest wishes. Little did Bill know he was going to test it before it hit the shelves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for lilmisblack for Kinky Kristmas 2011 at Daily Deviant (insane journal). I tried my best stretching myself with this plot. Very out of my comfort zone but definitely full of surprises :)

**Free Love**

_November 25th, 2006_

"How much longer will we have to wait?" Hermione moaned, stretching her legs and looking sourly at her poor choice of shoes.

Ron gazed at her expression from the corner of his eye and tensed considerably. "Yeah, guys. Can we start already? It's getting late and Hermione gets moody with swollen feet-"

"Excuse me? I do not get moody-"

"That's putting it mildly," muttered Charlie.

"-when my feet are swollen! It is not my fault that I had to be standing practically all night long in that Ministry gala with an eight-month pregnant belly and high heels!" Hermione snapped. The level of her voice increased with each word, but her hands' soft caresses against her stomach didn't cease.

"I know. It's not your fault, love," Ron said, trying to soothe his hormonal wife.

"Actually, it's _your_ fault. Who do you think put _this_ in me?" She glared at him, pointing at her belly.

Ron looked at her in a mix of fear, frustration and confusion. He opened his mouth but words didn't come out. He just sighed in resignation and glanced at his older brothers with big, blue, pleading eyes.

"Fred, George, I'm _begging_ you."

"All right, all right. No need to burst in tears at our feet," Fred said, waving a hand dismissively at Ron.

"We'll get the news to Bill and Fleur later, then."

"I wonder where they are," Percy mused out loud.

"Maybe something happened to them?" Audrey asked worriedly.

Harry chuckled. "First night they hired a baby-sitter since Louis was born, that's what happened."

"Oh, I remember when we left James with Mum for a whole evening. What a night," Ginny sighed happily, rubbing her smaller baby bump too.

"Yeah, _what_ a night..."

"Harry, don't get carried away," George warned.

"It's no surprise I'm not a virgin, guys. I do have a child and another on the way, you know?"

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" Fred exclaimed loudly, snapping his hands over his ears with the rest of the Weasley boys in the room.

" _Please_ , Ginny. I'm begging you too," Ron moaned, clearly suffering.

Harry laughed. "You must be exhausted, mate. Begging twice in less than fifteen minutes? And to pregnant women?"

"That is exactly _why_ he is pleading," said Charlie, bursting into a booming laugh.

"Enough! Fred, George, this better be good, or else..." Hermione threatened. Her hair was bushier than ever as one hand pulled at it in frustration.

"Oh, it is good," Fred said with a wide smile, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"One of our best creations, I would say. Don't you think, Fred?"

"I would _bet_ , George."

"We present you -drum-roll please-"

"The Wish Wash!"

Fred lifted the table cloth that covered Weasley Wizards Wheezes' newest invention. Or better, WWW 's _pre-approved_ newest invention. It wouldn't hit the shelves until they got someone try it. Normally, they would get a client (or fan, as they liked to call them) to test it in exchange for a mention in the product's packaging, but when it came to their best inventions, they didn't trust anyone except their family.

The whole room was silent, looking at them expectantly but clearly unimpressed, given the lack of cheers and applause that Fred and George had expected.

"What does it do?" Ron asked in a rush as Hermione huffed in exasperation.

"Glad you asked, baby-brother-whose-wife-has-him-on-a-sho

rt-leash," Fred said, smiling proudly when Charlie broke into a fit of laughter. He lifted the purple bottle to show their audience, who were now anxiously looking at Hermione and waiting for her to hex her brothers-in-law.

"The Wish Wash has the ability to let your deepest wish come true without having to stand the consequences of said wish in your current life!"

"How's that even possible?" asked Ginny, clearly as weary as the rest of the family to the twins' newest invention.

"Well, let's say you have always wanted to be a singer and want to know how people would react to you performing in the middle of Diagon Alley," started George.

"God, I hope she doesn't. James cries harder when Ginny sings him a lullaby," Harry muttered, earning himself a smack on his arm.

"However, you wouldn't want to try it in this time where people know who you are," proceeded Fred.

"So we send you to, say, 1930 and you get the chance to fulfill your wish without anyone finding out the consequences of your actions."

"Whatever those may be."

Fred and George finished their explanation, waving their arms in synchronized movements and bowing dramatically with identical giant grins plastered on their faces. Once more, the cheers and compliments they were expecting didn't come. Instead, the whole room was silent for a few long seconds before Hermione declared, "This is the most ridiculous idea you two have ever had."

"Ouch, woman!" Fred exclaimed theatrically.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to be nicer to your family, Hermione." George crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at his sister-in-law.

"She's right, y'know?" Ron added, helping his wife get on her feet and started walking her out of the room.

"Kissing her nice arse won't get you into bed tonight, Ronniekinns," muttered Fred over the soft, tired murmurs of 'goodbye' as their audience left the Burrow.

"It's our fault," George said with resolve.

Fred nodded. "For trusting ignorant people-"

"-who can't appreciate a brilliant idea-"

"-and art!-"

"-when they see it."

The twins stood in silence for a while, nodding as they stared at the Wish Wash before leaving to their flat and forgetting the bottle behind.

* * *

_November 26th, 2006_

"ARTHUR! Stop playing with those plugs and come help me. _Your_ children come and spend half an hour here and the house looks post- _Reducto_ ," Molly huffed, picking up mugs, glasses, napkins and whatnot around the living-room.

"Molly, relax, dear," he soothed her, planting a kiss on her forehead. Sniffing, he mumbled, "I think something's burning."

With a scream, Molly shoved the things in her hands against Arthur's chest and ran to the kitchen in an attempt to save the ruined meal.

"Do not worry, Mollywobbles! Your man here will take care of this mess," he said cheerily and started to put everything in its place.

* * *

Bill didn't find it strange that Fleur forbade him to put a foot in Shell Cottage before their ten-year anniversary so she could get ready and surprise him with her outfit. He also didn't find it strange that she would want to celebrate the ten year anniversary of their engagement after they'd already celebrated the ten year anniversary of their first kiss, first date and the first time they'd had sex. Bill just couldn't complain. All those occasions implied a fancy dinner and a new, expensive dress but the sex afterwards certainly made it all worth it.

So, no, Bill didn't find it strange to use the Burrow's bathroom to get ready, nor did their parents – both already used to Fleur's glamorous traditions. However, he did find it strange that his mother had a shampoo created by his twin brothers. Still, if Molly Weasley allowed a WWW product in her house, Bill knew it had to be a harmless one. Chuckling at the smiling faces of Fred and George on the front of the bottle, he continued his shower and washed his long, red hair with "Wish Wash".

* * *

_November 26th, 1966_

His breath got caught in his lungs. Confusion extended to a level Bill couldn't even comprehend. One minute he was washing his hair at the Burrow and the next, he felt a nauseating pull from the pit of his stomach. It was like a horrible mix between Apparition and a Portkey, but there was no heavy landing and no sense of direction whatsoever. He simply was _there_ , as if he hadn't moved at all from the tub and the warm water was still cascading down his back.

Bill opened his eyes and gasped when he couldn't see anything. Had he gone blind? Someone, only inches away from him, gasped too and made him jump backwards, hitting his back hard against the wall.

"When did you get in? I didn't notice the door opening," the person said.

"Pardon me? Who are you? Where are we?" Bill asked, moving his hands around and feeling wood surrounding him.

The person chuckled. "This is _Sixty Sickles Inside_ , mate. Remember the rules, I can't tell you who I am."

"Sixty what? Are we in a broom cupboard?"

"Indeed we are," the person said softly and the smile on his face was practically tangible in his voice. "Just call me Artie -although I _do_ hate the nickname very much- and I'll call you B, shall we? I'm all for free love and this is a nice way to experiment this new Muggle sexual movement without my girlfriend finding out, but the whole completely anonymous rule gives a...brothel feeling to the whole thing, don't you agree?"

"Sexual movement?" Bill mumbled as he pressed his back harder against the wood, trying to escape from the boy invading his personal space more than he ever thought possible in such confined place.

"Hmm, I guess you're not taking Muggle Studies. You really should. It is such an interesting subject! It's amazing, all the wonderful things Muggles can create without magic," the boy marvelled. With a sigh (he clearly was restraining himself from continuing any further), he whispered, apparently mostly to himself, "I guess Barty forgot to tell you... Since the beginning of the decade, the Muggles had been experimenting a sexual awakening. Professor Bearlik made us read this article titled _"The Sixties: Free Love For All"_ and Barty came up with Sixty Sickles Inside. That's how we got here, B."

"Wait, sixties? You mean we're in the 1960s?" Bill gasped realizing the supposedly harmless shampoo from the twins wasn't so harmless after all.

Artie laughed. "Have you knocked your head on your way in, B? You are funny," he whispered, placing his hands on either side of Bill's face.

"Wha' you doin'?" Bill panicked, feeling the boy's erection pressing against his leg.

"B, you seem like a nice lad-that's how I know you're not Rodolphus-but I don't want to miss this chance and our time is running up. I love my girlfriend, I do-with all my heart; and I'm planning on marrying her as soon as we graduate. But I can't miss this chance of going through a Muggle experience myself. I have no prejudice against gay people and while I don't consider myself one, I can't lie and say this stubble of yours isn't giving me a boner."

The second Artie finished giving his-Bill had to admit it- _sincere_ speech, he pressed his lips against Bill's, taking him by surprise. Artie's hands slid to his hair and pulled it tightly. Bill gasped and couldn't help but rub his leg against the boy's erection.

"You have long hair like me," Artie whispered. "My girlfriend hates it."

"My wife loves it," Bill said before realizing.

"Wife? You have a wife? At 16?" Artie gasped in shock, pulling away from Bill.

"I'm-I never said I was sixteen."

What was he doing? Bill knew he should leave right this instant, try to find out a way to go back to 2006 and hex his younger brothers into next week for sending him forty years back in time. However, his body seemed completely oblivious to the troubles invading his mind. It could only focus on the warmth of Artie's body against his, the slightly slim but long hands entangled in his hair and the firm erection prompting his own. As much as he wanted for things to go back to normal, he couldn't bring himself to leave. It was as though there was an invisible force pulling him towards the sixteen-year-old boy in front of him that he couldn't ignore.

So he lied. "I'm a new helper of Professor... Of the Transfiguration teacher."

"I thought Professor Dumbledore already had a new assistant. I think her name was Minerva..."

"Yes, yes. McGonagall. Ermm... I'm _her_ helper. So... assistant to the assistant...?" Bill scowled at himself. Why had Charlie always been the better liar of the two?

Artie went silent for a while, probably seeing through the hesitance of Bill's words. "All right. Let's say I believe you. May I trust you not to tell any of this to Dumbledore _or_ McGonagall?"

"Of course. I won't tell a soul," Bill whispered, swallowing hard as the image of Fleur appeared behind his closed eyelids.

His wedding ring had never felt so heavy on his hand. Clutching it in fists around Artie's school robes, Bill brought him forward and pressed their lips together. The boy didn't have a stubble like he did but it was evident to every fibre of his body he was kissing another man. Women had fuller lips and softer skin and when they moaned, they didn't rub their erections against Bill's. Despite all this, Bill's body responded eagerly and he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue between Artie's lips when he gasped.

The broom cupboard didn't seem so small any more. Their bodies kept pressing against each other as much as they could, their layers of clothing feeling like a thick obstacle between them. Just then, Bill noticed he was dressed. Artie started unbuckling his belt and he realised he was wearing the same clothes he had on before the shower – before he travelled back in time and was fucking a sixteen-year-old boy.

Groaning in frustration, Bill pushed Artie against the other end of the cupboard, less than a stride away from the wooden wall behind him. He touched his back pocket and found his wand. A surge of relief washed over him. He still had his wand, if things got difficult and couldn't go back. With a swift motion, the buttons of Artie's shirt popped open and Bill's hands started caressing his bare chest. Just a couple of chest hairs were found, reminding him of the young age of the boy. Moving his lips to Artie's neck, he started pushing his pants down.

"Oh, Merlin," Artie moaned, pulling harder at Bill's hair and bringing him closer. "This is... so new... and-" He gasped, rubbing his erection once more against Bill before he came.

"You just-?"

"Yes," Artie panted.

Bill got harder. "Do you want to... continue?" he asked hesitatingly. He knew he wanted nothing more in that moment but he also knew that what he was doing was wrong. If there was one thing Bill Weasley was definitely not, it was a rapist.

Artie kept taking shallow breaths in an attempt to calm down from the high of his orgasm. "Please," he whispered with a nod. Artie put his hands on either side of Bill's face and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply.

Bill thought he was going to explode. Feeling Artie's new arousal against him almost sent him over the edge. It made the age difference even more thrilling. Hastily, he pulled down his trousers and underwear. Artie bucked his hips and moaned loudly when their cocks bumped against each other.

Bill couldn't take it any longer. "May I...?" The words stuck in his throat, not being able to voice them from embarrassment. What was he doing? He was a straight man! A _married_ straight man who wanted to fuck this underage boy from behind. His hand slid around Artie's waist, over his bum and pressed a finger tentatively between his cheeks, letting his fingertip caress his arsehole.

Artie took a sharp breath. Evidently words weren't needed. With one last soft kiss, he turned around and pressed his bottom against Bill's erection.

"Okay. I'll go slow, I promise," Bill whispered. He sort of liked this boy and his innocent curiosity. "Let me know if it hurts."

Summoning his wand from somewhere on the floor amongst the scattered clothes, he cast another charm, covering his fingers, cock and Artie's entrance in lube.

"Wandless magic. Impressive," Artie gasped and Bill knew he was smiling at him from over his shoulder.

Bill's hands softly caressed the boy's lower back and over his crack before reaching their destination. He prompted one finger in, moving it slowly as his other hand held Artie's waist almost tenderly. Artie groaned and soon asked for more. Only after Bill pushed in his third finger did he dare to place his cock against Artie's arsehole. Just like Artie, he had never done this before and he didn't want the frenzy of the moment to hurt either of them.

"Ready?" he breathed against Artie's ear, feeling the teen shiver and swallow, refraining from shouting his affirmative answer.

Biting the boy's upper arm hard to muffle his loud moans, he thrust his hips forward and buried himself deep inside Artie. He was so tight; tighter than any woman he had been with in his entire life. He noticed Artie taking deep, steady breaths. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked before licking at the boy's bleeding arm. It seemed like it would leave a scar where he bit him.

"N-no. Carry on. Y-you can move, B," Artie whispered and moved his hips in a circle, almost making Bill come right then and there.

With a deep growl, Bill started moving, thrusting against Artie's arse, gasping loudly against the boy's back, and succumbing to the new sensations. Suddenly, he grasped Artie's cock with his lubed hand and started to jerk him off in rhythm with his thrusts. It wasn't long until Artie came, and with the shaking of his body, Bill let himself go, coming harder than ever inside him.

Seconds later, their breaths became easy and steady. Bill slid off, finally separating from the boy who quickly turned around and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you," he breathed against Bill's cheek. "Would you tell me your name, B?"

Bill took a deep breath, analysing if he was giving too much away or if it would compromise any further his actions. "William, but everybody calls me Bill."

"I'm Arthur. Bill, this was..." Artie laughed shortly, "This was everything I wanted... and more."

Surprised at his urge to sincerely say, "Me, too", a strange pull raised through his body from the pit of his stomach, warm water started cascading down his back and his hands were no longer around Artie. He found himself back at the Burrow.

* * *

_November 26th, 2006_

"Mum? Mum! Mum!" Bill screamed rushing down the stairs, his hair still dripping water onto the wooden floor.

"What's wrong?" She appeared at the end of the stairs, her wand in hand.

He grabbed her by the shoulders anxiously. "Mum, why did you decide to call me Bill?"

Molly looked surprised and waved her wand around her oldest son's hair, drying it. "Ask your father, sweetheart. He insisted on the name. Said it meant a lot to him but refused to tell me why."

"He did?" Bill practically couldn't breathe as he stared at his clueless mother.

"I always assumed it had to do with some crazy Muggle revolutionary hippie from the 60's. He was _obsessed_ with that back when we were dating. Insisted so much on 'Free Love For All'..." Molly blushed. "It was a silly thing back in the day. Tempting, but-" She sighed. "The caretaker was so mad when he found us one night taking a stroll he still has a scar in his arm."


End file.
